Daddy's little girl and mamas angel
by Cathrinejennings2015
Summary: Summary in side I don't own naruto I only own my ocs
1. Chapter 1

Title:Daddy's Girl & Mama's angel

a series of oneshots following the moments of neji and tentens daughters life.

chapter one tenshi's first night home.

authors POV.

It was well past midnight when a baby girls cries rang out into the night a young married couple stirred "tenten you can stay I'll take care of her " the man mumbled quietly as he got out of there bed. "Are you sure neji I can do it if you want" his wife responded sitting up." neji leaned over kissing his wife go to sleep love Im sure I can handle it. he quickly turned to leave to go to the nursery down the hall to his baby girl.

"hey Tenshi whats wrong baby girl" he picked up the little girl gently. he smelled her diaper checking to she if needed to be changed. not feeling any wetness or smelling her heard a small grumbling noise smiling oh that's what's wrong angel. He said to her gently. holding her with one arm he went to grab her bottle from the fridge and to heat it up. pulling out the bottle he made sure it wasn't to hot before adjusting the baby and holding it up to her mouth "here you go little one." the baby latched onto the bottle hungrily causing neji to chuckle as he carried her back to the nursery. sitting in a rocking chair near the crib neji rocked his little girl. lifting the half finished bottle from her mouth he patted her back and burped her . "there you go tenshi do you feel better now baby girl. "the little girl cooed staring up at him with large pearl like eyes. he smiled down at her rocking her "I love you baby girl and so does your mama." she cooed loudly giggling. "hush little one its time for you to go to sleep" neji told her softly. the baby giggled again reaching for nejis hair . "no no tenshi no pulling daddy's hair " neji said with a sigh. he held her close humming her a soft lullaby. he started singing to her softly

hush little baby don't say a word

daddys gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing

daddys gonna buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring turns brass

daddys gonna buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass gets broke

daddys gonna buy you a billy goat and if that billy won't pull

neji glanced down at the baby noticing that her eyes were slowly dropping and she let out a little yawn. she smiled and continued the lullaby knowing his little girl was almost asleep.

daddys gonna buy you a cart and bull and if that cart and bull fall over

daddys gonna buy you a dog named Rover and if that dog named Rover don't bark

daddys gonna buy you a horse and cart and if that horse and cart fall down

you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

so hush little baby don't you cry Moma loves you and so do I.

neji looked down at his daughter good night my little angel I love you tenshi he gently place her in the crib and kissed her little head. he turned around to see Tenten standing in the doorway of the nursery silently cooing at the scene "that was so cute" she teased her husband slightly he smiled at her as he walked over to her "how long where you standing there love" neji asked her. Tenten giggled "long enough to know that your really just a big softy underneath that mean mask you always wear in front of everyone" she teased him as she leaned to kiss him on the cheek ."I'm not soft I'm just nicer to my girls tenten " neji countered kissing her lips "let's get back to bed love tenshi is fine she was just hungry" he added pulling her towards their room.

and done I know the neji is probably occ and my spacing isn't the best buy I can't do to much about that since I wrote this on my tablet


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Daddy's Girl & Mama's angel

a series of oneshots following the moments of neji and tentens daughters life.

chapter two in mamas arms

authors POV.

thunder rolled in the atmosphere and lighting flashed across the sky as rain pounded against the rooftops and widows of kohona. a loud roar of thunder sounded in the air follows by a five year olds frightened scream. Tenten shot out of bed and rushed to her daughters room. "Tenshi sweetie its OK its just a storm" the women scooped her daughter into her arms. rocking her back and forth. "mama I'm scared" Tenshi Whimpered softly tears streaming down her face. "its OK Tenshi I'm here nothing can hurt you." Tenten whispered. "momma i dont like the storm" the little girl cried. "shh its OK don't be scared baby girl" tenten cooed softly " but daddy says ninjas don't get scared mama" Tenshi whimpered hiding her face in her mothers chest as lighting flashed in the window. oh Tenshi all ninjas are scared of something even me and daddy baby." the little girl looked up confused "really mama" she whimpered. Tenten nodded and held Tenshi closer and hummed did you know when I was a little girl your age grandma used to hold me during storms and sing me to sleep. just like I do with you now baby girl." Tenten said calmly rocking back and forth. Tenshi shook her head no Tenten smiled down and hugged her she hummed. kissing Tenshi's temple . she started singing in a soft melodic tone.

Little child be not afraid

though the rain pounds harsh against the glass

like an unwanted stranger there is no danger

I am here tonight

little child be not afraid

the thunder explodes and lighting flash

illuminates your tear stained face

I am here tonight

and someday you'll know that nature is so

the same rain that draws you near me

falls on rivers and land

on forest and sand

makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning

Tenshi snuggled into her mothers comfort her eyes getting heavy as the fear started to die down. as tenten rubbed small circles into her back.

little child be not afraid though the clouds mask your beloved moon

and its candle light beams still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

little child be not afraid though the wind makes creatures of our trees

their branches to hands there not real understand

I am here tonight.

and someday you'll know the same rain that draws you near me

falls on rivers and land

on Forest and sand

makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning

Tenten sensed neji outside there daughters room and wondered when he got back she smiled continuing to put Tenshi to sleep

for you know even I was a little child and I was afraid

but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears trade sweet sleep for fears

and give a kiss good night

well now I am grown and these years have shown

that rains apart of how life goes

but its dark and its late

so I'll sit here and wait till your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you know

that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me

falls on rivers and land

on Forest and sand

makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning

Tenten looked to see Tenshi fell asleep

everythings fine in the morning

the rain will be gone in the morning

but I'll still be here in the morning

Tenten kissed Tenshis forehead and carefully put her down and tucked her in "goodnight my little angel I'll see you in the morning." Tenten left the room to be grabbed from behind by neji." is she all right love" he asked worried Ten ten leaned into him "she's fine the storm just scared her how was suna is Gaara and kankuro OK." she replied " Han there fine and its hot as always" neji whispered in her ear. "come on let's get to bed neji" Tenten said pulling her husband into there room.

and done I know the neji is probably occ and my spacing isn't the best buy I can't do to much about that since I wrote this on my tablet


End file.
